


What could've been

by AcaigaWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, There. Is. Not. Enough. Content. Of. These. Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcaigaWrites/pseuds/AcaigaWrites
Summary: One night on the journey to Mistral, Ren and Nora consider what the future holds, and what could've been.





	What could've been

The remnants of the dying fire illuminated the surrounding area, bathing the forest clearing in a comforting orange glow. Four sleeping bags were arranged a safe distance from the fading flames, although close enough to still recieve some heat. Rumbling sounds of Grimm could be heard over the soft rustling of tree branches in the breeze, far away enough to be safe and not cause alarm. No snores came from any of the Huntsmen or huntresses. Nowadays, whatever sleep Team RNJR could get was filled with nightmarish visions of the fall of Beacon, or their minds were on alert, ready to wake should they be disturbed.

Unable to sleep, Nora raised herself from the sleeping bag, unzipping the fabric as silently as she could manage. Usually she wouldn't mind if they heard her, but after the past week of travelling and fighting Grimm, her team really did deserve the respite. Stepping over Magnhild, which lay beside her sleeping bag, she sought out Ren's sleeping form. He slept with his Stormflower gun-blades just within arms reach, were they to be attacked in the night. He had always been a light sleeper when it had been required, so he'd be easy to rouse.

"Ren?" Her voice came out as a mere whisper, but it was enough for his eyelids to snap open. Ren made no move for his weapons, recognising the voice of his partner before he was fully aware.

"Is something the matter?"

Nora clasped her hands behind her back, scuffing the ground with her boot. "Just couldn't sleep. Sorry for waking you, but I was wondering if you'd mind talking for a bit." Her voice was devoid of her usual cheeriness, as though the past few weeks had robbed her of her optimistic personality. Keeping a sanguine persona up in front of her teammates had been taxing, but they didn't need any more misery right now, and neither did she.

"Of course. Do you want to go out of earshot or would you rather stay here?" Ren responded, gesturing to the slumbering Ruby and Jaune.

"We can stay here. The others are sleeping anyway."

Nodding in understanding, Ren paused for a moment, a look of conflict flickering briefly in his eyes. It quickly passed, and he shifted backwards in his sleeping bag, creating room. Sharing a sleeping space had never been an unusual concept for the pair. Growing up, they'd had to share many times, and would sometimes do so just for comfort. Nora stripped off her bomber jacket and set it down before lying down beside her partner.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" Ren asked softly, allowing his best friend to use his arm as a pillow.

"I want to talk about..." Nora trailed off, thinking for a few seconds. "The future. Yeah! I want to talk about that."

"The future?" Ren frowned, and he was rewarded with a smile from Nora.

"We need something to look forward to after all of this is over." She said, pressing herself closer to Ren, who responded by draping an arm over her waist. The fire was almost completely extinguished by now, no longer emitting crackling sounds.

"Well, what do you have planned?" He humoured her.

"A big house," Nora smiled, her turquoise eyes sparkling as she felt her mood beginning to lift. "A big house, for me and you. Like, with five or six bedrooms, one for us and like, loads of guest rooms."

Ren laughed almost inaudibly. "I'm guessing you'll want a pool."

"Obviously." Nora replied. "And... a woods nearby, for Grimm hunting. Lots of space in the back yard, of course, and a games room inside. A huge kitchen, for pancakes and stuff, too." "Sounds nice," Ren commented, his eyes scanning Nora's face as she rambled on.

"And the best guest room can be kept for Jaune and Pyrr-" Ren cringed, watching as Nora's face fell as reality hit her like a splash of icy water. Slowly but surely, her eyes began to well up, and Ren pulled her close as Nora began to cry silently. All the emotions she'd harboured since the fall of beacon came rushing through the floodgates as she allowed herself to break down. It was strange how her mood could fluctuate so indecisively.

"Shh, I know," Ren murmured, hating to see his only family member in tears. "I know it hurts. But you know what?"

Nora, trembling somewhat, lifted all-too-bright eyes to meet his gaze. "What is it?"

"We're lucky to be here." Ren told her, and Nora pressed her face into his chest, grateful that Ren didn't mind his clothes becoming tear-stained. "That day in beacon, we could have lost so many people. I could have lost you."

"You won't lose me. You won't." Nora responded tearfully, raising a hand to run through Ren's ebony hair. It almost sounded as if she were trying to convince herself than she was him. "And there's no way I'll lose you either. I just..." Her voice hitched, and once she recovered, she continued. "I just can't help but think of... what could've been, you know? All the things that could've happened but won't now, because she's gone."

"They're not what could've been, Nora," Ren whispered gently. "They're things that will be. We'll make them happen."

He lowered his head to kiss her softly on the forehead, long and no heavier than the brush of a feather. And with that, Nora finally succumbed to sleep and she was out like a light.


End file.
